


I Swear This Is Normal

by VanillaWafer42



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, I swear every time I write a story my tags tell and entirely different one, Pidge would have her period in space, Pidge | Katie Holt Angst, Pidge | Katie Holt is a Mess, and since I'm super duper awkward, but I think it could get pretty awkward, confused allura, enough rambling, for some reason the writers paid no attention to that, on to the crappy story, teehee, that kind of stuff is easy for me to write, why am i like this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24668356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaWafer42/pseuds/VanillaWafer42
Summary: Pidge is extra salty today.She's also extra sassy.She's also really mad.It's that time of the month.
Relationships: Pidge | Katie Holt & Voltron Paladins
Comments: 9
Kudos: 48





	I Swear This Is Normal

**Author's Note:**

> I hate how the creators completely ignored the fact that Pidge would have her period in space. It seems like a big enough deal to me to write a oneshot about it.
> 
> So here we are.
> 
> All relationships are platonic in this one. 
> 
> Unlike my other ones. 
> 
> Which are pretty much all Kidge.
> 
> Welp, I hope you enjoy.

She was a girl. She was also a teenager.

Which meant that every once in a while, she got her period.

On Earth, completely normal and decently easy to deal with.

In space?

Not so much.

She woke up to an unbearable stomachache.

Fudge.

She groaned, curling up further into a ball. The blanket on top of her was warm, and the last thing she wanted to do was leave. She opened her eyes slightly, allowing a sliver of light to pass through, wincing at the contact with the unexpected brightness.

She looked at the small alarm clock next to her bed, reading exactly 6:00 in the morning. Time to get up.

She really didn’t want to move. She was afraid this would happen sooner or later. Sure, she had gotten her period in space before, but her cramps had never been too bad. Today was a different story.

Since her team discovered she was a girl, they almost seemed to ignore the fact that she would get her period. It wasn’t exactly something she _wanted_ to talk about, but it would be nice if someone knew and could be there for her. Maybe today would be a good day to mention that.

 _You’re overreacting. It’s probably just some sort of food poisoning from those weird bugs in the feast the last planet threw for you and the others,_ she thought, glancing over at her hamper. 

She had changed underwear the evening prior. _Please don’t be red, please don’t be red,_ she silently begged, flicking on her small tea lights that were strung over her bed.

They were red.

_Fudge._

Another harsh wave of cramps washed over her, causing her to curl up further into herself. God, it had never been this bad on Earth, what was going on?

“Paladins! Come out now! We are under attack!” Allura’s voice boomed over the loud speakers, like cuts embedding themselves in her head. Could the alarms be _quieter_?

She cursed under her breath as a fresh wave of pain rolled in. The instant she moved, fire exploded from her insides. It felt like something was tearing her apart.

With much wheezing and whimpering, she managed a sitting position. She glanced once more at the hamper in the corner.

_I’ll deal with that later._

She grabbed the communicator, an Altean version of a walkie-talkie, on her nightstand, and turned the frequency to Coran’s comm. 

“Coran? Do you by chance have an Altean version of painkillers? Or maybe heating pads?” She asked, wincing as another wave settled in. 

“Of course, number 5!” Coran’s booming voice replied. “Why do you need them?”

“Experiments. After we battle Zarkon or whatever,” she lied, getting to a standing position. It hurt like heck. But she could handle it for the battle. She needed to. Once they dealt with the danger, she could lie down and deal with these cramps. 

“Okay. I’ll bring a couple to your room in a couple dobashes.”

“Thank you, Coran,” she said, leaning on the wall for support. She made it to her door, then tucked her communicator into her sweatshirt pocket. She opened the door and started to hobble down the corridor. 

Pain exploded in her side, and she whimpered. Did it really have to be this bad now? And especially with an attack. Her cramps had never been this bad. 

She struggled down the hall, arriving at the bridge as fast as she could. 

As soon as she walked in the door, the wave came to an end. She didn’t feel like her body was exploding from inside. She let out a sigh of relief. At least she wouldn’t be suffering while she was fighting.

But as she looked about the bridge, she didn’t see any cruisers or fighters. There weren’t any shots or magic. 

There wasn’t any danger. 

She could scream at Allura. She was pissed. Why had she woken up everyone if there was no attack? She had hobbled through the hallways for nothing. Left her nice warm blanket for nothing. 

Shiro was in the room, sitting in his chair. He looked up when he saw her enter. "Hey, Pidge."

"Oh yeah, hey my behind. Why were we called up here?" She asked, annoyed. Allura wasn't even _inside_ the fricking _room,_ and yet she had called them all here. _This is just hormones, no time to be extra salty. Don't snap at your teammates,_ she thought, letting a more neutral expression fall over her face. "I mean, it's fine, I just want to know."

Shiro raised an eyebrow, then turned back to his screen. "Allura wanted to reboot the central system, but she needed everyone awake and in here in case any malfunctions occurred. I guess the reboot could've waited a bit though."

Pidge nodded, and started to walk over to her chair. Then the door opened to reveal a very tired Hunk. He was rubbing his eyes, and didn't even say anything as he trudged over to his chair. Then a very disturbed and scared Allura came pounding through the doorway.

"Coran! Get a healing pod ready now! One of the paladins is injured!" She shouted into her comms, frantically scanning the room. Her eyes fell on a confused Pidge. 

"Wait, what? Who's hurt?" Pidge asked, standing up from her chair. 

"You, Pidge! Come, let's get you to the med bay," she said, hurrying to the smallest paladin. Pidge took a couple steps back, raising her hands up to face the incoming princess. 

"Pidge?" Shiro asked, swiveling his head around to face the two girls.

"Woah, woah there. Allura, I'm fine," Pidge said, shaking her head. 

"No you're not, you're bleeding! We must get you to a pod!" Allura said, persisting. Pidge took a couple more steps back. 

"Allura, I'm not bleeding. What would give you that idea?" Pidge asked. 

"I was walking down the halls to get the four of you, and your door was open. I looked inside and there was blood!" Allura rambled. 

_FUDGE._

"Allura, I know-" Pidge started.

"Aren't you bleeding from some sort of wound? We must get you bandaged up!" Allura said, placing her hands on her hips. 

Pidge gulped. "Actually, it's more of an...internal...sort of thing..." she said awkwardly. How was she supposed to explain this? Especially in front of Hunk and Shiro? She looked around. In the time the two girls had been talking, Lance and Keith had showed up, the two staring at the girls with confusion.

Great. Now she would have to explain the process in front of the whole team. 

"You're internally bleeding?!?! Coran! Get the pod ready!!" Allura screamed into the comms.

"Pidge?" Lance and Hunk said at the same time, looks of concern spreading over their faces. 

"No! Allura, stop! This is normal!" Pidge shouted. 

"It's normal for humans to internally bleed? CORAN, GET _FIVE_ PODS READY!!" Allura shrieked. 

"Pidge! What's going on?" Keith asked, his voice raised. The four boys were beyond confused. 

"No! Coran, no pods are necessary! Allura, calm down!" Pidge replied, her voice panicky. Her head hurt with the increase of volume, the words ringing around inside her head. 

"How am I supposed to be calm when you're dying?" Allura asked.

Pidge took a deep breath. "Allura, Alteans aren't the same as humans. And, for humans, boys aren't the same as girls. There's something that-" she was cut off. Another wave of cramps passed over her, this one worse than the last. It would seem her small break was over. She grimaced, holding in her whimper of pain. 

This only concerned the team more. 

They were now all on their feet, making their way to the smallest paladin. 

"Pidge, are you okay?" Shiro asked tentatively. 

"Yes! I'm fine! It's just-" Another wave came in. God, why couldn't she just finish her sentence? And why had none of them figured it out yet?

She instinctively threw an arm over her abdomen, shaking her head at the rest of the team. "Coran! Do you have what I asked for?" She managed to say a complete sentence. Holding in the whimpers was _hard_. 

"Yes! Heading to your room now, number 5!" Coran replied, and Pidge let out a sigh of relief, only to suck it back in as pain filled her stomach once more. The paladins were concerned. 

"Pidge! What is going on?" Hunk asked, urgency in his voice. 

"It's just-" This time the whimper escaped. The expressions on everyone's faces changed. The paladins were no longer concerned and confused, they were scared. 

"Pidge!" Lance said, reaching a hand out to her as she doubled over. She couldn't take it anymore. Why the heck was it this bad? Why now? She tried to say something, but she could feel a tear running down her cheek. Her headache blared, firing up with every new shout of concern from her team. How did they not get it yet?

"Pidge, tell us what's wrong!"

"Are you okay?"

"I knew it! You're dying!"

"Talk to us!"

"Do you need something?"

Shouts crowded the room, enveloping her head in a blanket of noise. She clutched her head with her free hand, trying to signal to the rest of the team that the volume was hurting her, but no one seemed to take the hint. 

After about thirty more seconds, she couldn't take it anymore. 

"SHUT UP!" She screamed, and the room fell deadly silent. 

Then Hunk spoke up.

"Wait, Pidge, is it _that time of the month_?"

Her body filled with relief. " _Yes!_ Thank you!"

Realization flooded over the boys' faces. 

A series of 'oh's resonated through the room. Pidge nodded. "Now, if this isn't an emergency, could I _please_ go back to my room?"

"Yes! Of course! We're so sorry," Shiro said, helping Pidge to the door. 

"Number 5, I have the stuff you requested!" Coran shouted, and Pidge smiled. "Thank you, Coran."

As the door to the bridge opened, and Shiro let Pidge go back to her room, the last thing she heard was a very confused Allura.

"What is a 'month'? Is it a disease? A type of food? What does 'this time of the month' mean?

Pidge just laughed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Oop. I felt the awkwardness through the screen.
> 
> Once again, kudos and feedback are very much appreciated!
> 
> Thank y'all for checking out my story.
> 
> And as always, I'll see y'all in the next one.
> 
> Byuu.


End file.
